


Fear and Loathing

by BearSpirit



Category: Aladdin (1992), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearSpirit/pseuds/BearSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll come back to Agrabah one day, she knows. And this time she'll be ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Loathing

She didn’t remember much from the day she became Sultana of Agrabah, except that it was almost the best day of her life.

She remembered the way her stomach had dropped at every twist, turn, and dip of his enchanted carpet, and the way her heart had leapt when she’d looked into his warm brown eyes, and the way she had wished the moment would last forever when their lips had finally met. She had watched him leave from her balcony knowing she would think of nothing else until she saw him again. Or so she had thought.

In truth, she hadn’t been given permission to leave the castle. _The streets of Agrabah are no place for a sixteen year old princess_ , her father always said. _Not without proper measures of protection_. So she’d snuck out. Met a guy with a heart of gold and eyes that sparkled with mischief. This day wasn’t first time she’d ran off with him, though it was the first time she had wondered if she could be in love with him. On this particular day, however, things were different. 

“Princess,” a solemn voice said from behind her sometime after her suitor had departed, and she only then realized she'd not moved an inch from the spot he'd left her. She turned to see one of the castle guards, his head bowed and his eyes lowered.

If she’d just followed orders, she would have been in the castle at the time of his attack. She _should_ have been there. Maybe she could have done something. _Anything._ _You were lucky to have been away_ , her attendants would say, _There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing any of us could have done_.

But she could have _tried_. Instead, all she could do was fall across her brother’s cold chest and wail in grief. Shock. Despair. Disbelief.

_He’s taken the Sultan_ , she was told. _He might still be alive._

“Mirza, Mirza, _no_ ,” she sobbed, silently begging him to wake up and stop being dead.

This was the day she had found out she had a half-brother, the illegitimate son of the Sultan. The select few guards who lived to tell the tale said that this man had stormed the gates of the palace alone, armed with nothing but a serpent staff. He had taken down all who had stood in his way with hardly a flick of his wrist, never breaking stride until he arrived at the throne room. There, he had killed Mirza and left, taking the Sultan with him.  


Even as she clung to her lifeless brother’s neck, servants of the castle swarmed around her, their words ringing through her ears. 

_Naturally, with his firstborn son dead, you are next in line for the throne._  
 _There will be time for mourning later. Now we must prepare for the sorcerer's next move._  
 _As is custom, you will rule as temporary Sultana until the Sultan's return_.  
_What will you have us do, Sultana Jasmine?_

It wasn’t correct to address her as such, yet. There was this whole elaborate, traditional coronation that had to take place first. In any case, the previous Sultan had to be presumed dead before she could take the title, but she didn't bother objecting.  


Slowly, Jasmine lifted her head, her jaw tightened and her face blank. Her tears fell away, leaving her eyes empty and hard. Her caramel brown orbs darkened and her vision went red. She opened her mouth to speak, every word laced with loathing and prickling with anger.  


“Find my father, by any means necessary. And bring me Jafar.”


End file.
